tRUE LOVe IN eGYPt
by SiCk.TiReD.dOnE
Summary: Miley is so depressed that her and Jake cant be together. So Lily decides that Miley will do anything to get him back! Anything! R&R Pweez and thank oo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana

This is my first fanFic and I hope that it turns out to be as good as the other ones on this site. I can only try! Hope ya like!

Miley felt sick to her stomach that she couldn't be with Jake because of his being a celebrity but she simply could not deal with it.

"_I'm a celebrity too and I don't act like a jerk who wants everything done for them" _She tries to explain to lily. Trying to make sense of everything.

"_Well I guess it's just because you choose to keep that part of your life secret so you can actually be normal. And he ain't no where close to normal. I mean he's Jake Ryan. HELLO!!"_ Lily says dreamily.

Miley couldn't resist the urge to just knock her in the head. Though she did have a point.

Suddenly she slips into daydreaming while lily is talking to her latest crush.

She pictures her and on that same beach and they're sitting on a blanket and talking and every now and then Jake would give a kiss on the neck and flash her that million dollar smile. She knew this was a good dream because Jake actually got his own water bottle by waiting in line like everyone else. He comes back and sits on the blanket and hands her the water.

"_I love you Miley_," He whispers in her ear with that sexy voice that she loves so much.

Miley is blushing like crazy! So much that Amber and Ashley walk by and comment on how they hope Jake isn't allergic to tomatoes. _GOD! Am I that RED!? _Then Jake just grabs Miley and kisses her. Now all Miley could think was they're laughing and I'm kissing with the cutest guy on the beach. I was I in heaven.

Then I hear someone calling my name. _Miles?!? Hello!! Wake up Miley! Miley Stewart you wake up right now!!!_

And of course my dream had to be interrupted when it was just getting good.

"Sweet Niblets!! Why did you have to wake me up? It was such a good dream!" She stares at lily coldly and says in a low voice, "_I hate you."_

Since her great daydream was interrupted she continues it when she goes to sleep.

They're at school now. They're standing at opposite sides of the hallway leaning against their lockers exchanging loving looks every so often.

"MILEY!! You're daydreaming again? It was about Jake wasn't it?!!" Lily says while nudging and winking.

"So wasn't! Why would I be thinking about Jake? Please I'm so over him." She says trying to hold back her true feelings. And how did she get at school? _I was just sleeping a minute ago! I have to stop thinking about Jake…..Sexy handsome…. Great kisser…… Jake. Oh my god! What is wrong with me?_

Lily looks down holding in her laughter. _"Then why were saying his name?!! YOU LIKE HIM YOU LIKE HIM!! Is he really a great kisser?"_ She knows exactly how to get on my nerves.

"_Well can you blame me? I can't help but have this feeling that we could've tried a little harder. Maybe I gave up to quickly." _Now all she wants to do is go back to sleep and never come out of her bed. She felt sick to her stomach so she decided to go lay down in the nurses office.

About 20 minutes later she gets the strength to go to class. _Have to face him sooner or later. Maybe later would be better than sooner. Then again I can't avoid him forever. Or can I? I should get to glass._

She walks into class with a frown on her face. Lily didn't even have to ask what was wrong. All she could do was give her a pat on the back.

Miley decided that in order to get these dreams out of her head she would have to just stop thinking about Jake completely. Just as she's thinking this she gets a tap on the back which was a note. And guess who it was from!? Jake!! Just when you're standing tall they just love to smack you right back down.

"_Miley, I think that we need to talk."_

_**YOU THINK??!**_ Miley decides that she can't wait till after class so she replies, _"Bout what?"_

She hands it back to Lily, who gives it to Oliver, who hands it to some new kid, who hands it to Jake.

She can't feel anything but her nerves driving her crazy!! _What is taking so long!!? _ She looks at her watch. 11:55. _Two minutes have passed what could he possibly be writing!?_

She finally gets the nudge on her back and snatches the note and opens it.

"_I think you know what I'm talking about."_

_OMG!! Why can't he just say it!!!!??_

"_You might have to clarify on what __IT__ is." _She folds up the letter in a panic. Passes it to Lily, who passes it to Oliver, passes to the new kid, and on to Jake.

Now she's shaking like crazy!! Everyone is looking at her like she has to go. She tries to calm down and she does until she gets the nudge again.

" _US. Idk I think we should have tried harder to make this work. I know it'll take some time but i'm willing to take that time because I really like you. I'm so happy when i'm with you. Even when your dads with you: D heh just a little joke. I really want to be with you."_

_Oh my god!! What do I write back to that? I mean he's saying all the right things. _

"_I'm so happy that you feel that way. I'm just scared that it'll just be the same. I don't want it to be like that. I want to be able to think about you and not regret the decisions we made about our relationship. I have really strong feelings for you and I want us to be happy and together. ; )"_

Lily to Oliver to new kid to Jake.

Miley felt like there was this humungous weight lifted off her shoulders. She can't wait to hear what Jake has to say!

Nudge, nudge.

"_Soooo…. You've been thinking about me huh?"_

_God! He's even cute when he's arrogant!_

"_Yeah so what about it? I mean are you that surprised? You know how I feel about you. You really make me happy."_

Lily, Oliver, new kid, Jake.

_**BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!**_

_Oh my god! Now what? Are we going to talk like normal or still have to keep our love for each other a secret? I really don't want to ruin what we have!_

Will Jake and Miley's romance be rekindled? Will they ever be the same? Will Miley finally have her life go her way?

Stay Tuned and give me some loving reviews!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana

We left off at the loving note between Miley and Jake. Maybe here you'll find out what happens to their love. Maybe they'll even be together as they hoped. You'll have to read to find out!

Miley is in distress. She finally gets to talk about how she felt about Jake and he has to leave to go shoot a movie in Egypt. It's been three weeks since he's been gone and not a word. Is he avoiding her or is it just that there is no cell service over there? _That better be what it is because he makes me pour on my heart and voice my feelings and then he has to go shoot a MOVIE!!!!!! This is really killing me!_

"_Miles, Lily is 5!!" _Her dad screams from downstairs

Miley comes down just to see Lily come through the door. Usually she goes straight for the pancakes but she knew her B.F.F was in need of some T.L.C.

"_Mall time?" _she says with a pouty lip.

Miley looks up and sobs, "_Most definitely!"_

So Miley gets enough strength to go to the mall with Lily. The first place that they go is the ice cream parlor. Nothing cures a girl's pain like her two favorite men, Ben and Jerry.

Almost finished with the third cup of ice cream, Miley starts to feel much better. Then she sees a commercial for Jake's new movie and starts to cry.

"_Give me a double scoop. And extra fudge and m&ms." _She waves her Chocolaty, vanilla-y hand at the waiter.

Lily shakes her head at the waiter and tries to get Miley out before she had 500 pounds of ice cream weight on her.

"_Come on Miles. I think I know what I have to do. You are so lucky that it is Spring Break and you just got those extra tickets to Jake's movie premiere."_

"_OOO Jake!! WHY!?!" _Miley sobs at the mere sound of his name.

Lily meets up with Oliver to tell him her evil-genius plan.

"_Ok well I have thought of the perfect way to get Miley outta this funk. It'll take extreme finesse and super intelligence. This is why all you have to do is come along and leave all the planning to me. K?" _

Oliver looks at her in confusion. "_What are you talking about?"_

Lily slaps her forehead and says, "_This is why I am in charge of everything!!" _Then she attempts to get Oliver on somewhere near the same page as her.

"_Ooooh! Gotcha. How are we gonna do that? We are only 14. Yup I don't think that's possible." _ He is obviously trying to talk Lily out of it. The last time lily had an evil-genius plan Oliver ended up in a pink tutu, dancing around with a monkey. _Don't ask!_

Back at Miley's house, Billy Ray is trying to cheer her up with one of his special remedies. They didn't seem to be working. Seconds later Lily and Oliver come rushing through the door and racing straight up the stairs to tell Miley the plan.

Miley sits on the bed with her mouth open. "_You have got to be kidding me!! We can't do that! First of all we could get caught! Second of all how are we gonna get there and third of all we could get caught!!! This is the best plan you could come up with?!"_

"_Well this isn't exactly the reaction that I was expecting! Look do you have any better ideas?! And whether you like it or not we are not letting those tickets go to waste!! And whether you like it or not you are getting up and we are going to Egypt for this dang premiere!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!??" _At this point, Lily was actually screaming at Miley.

Oliver backed up slowly and went downstairs to get some food. "_I'm just gonna see what your dad's got brewing down here. You two ladies talk it out!" _He said in a panic trying to run downstairs before Lily could grab him.

"_Look Miles if this is the only way that you can get Jake back don't you think that you should take that chance? It is the only way to know how he really feels about you."_

Miley's face changed. She knew that she was right. She gets up out from under the covers and says in a whisper, "_Let's go to Egypt! This would be so much better if I wasn't wearing my "I love Tennessee" pjs. But what are we going to tell my dad. He's not exactly gonna let us get on a plane on to Egypt by ourselves. Especially not on my own."_

Now Lily knew that Miley was right. This could go on forever. Then she came up with another bright, evil-genius plan. "How_ far are you willing to go to get Jake back is really the question. Are you willing to sneak out get your man, Get in trouble, but then in that find that your true love is finally yours? 'Cause that is exactly what it is going to take."_

Miley had a lot to think about. Did she want to live her life knowing that she had a chance to be with Jake and she blew it because she didn't want to get in trouble? She really did have to think how far she was willing to go.

She finally stood up and said _"Jake better love me after this!!"_

The plan was to sneak out a little after 12:00 while trying not to wake up Jackson and her dad. She packed some of the cutest clothes she had. I think that's what the problem was.

"_Miley, how much bigger can your bag get!?" _Oliver exclaimed as he tried to put it on the back of his bike. "_I'm only trying to get back the love of my life! Jeez Oliver! Sometimes I think you forget I'm a girl!" _Miley exclaimed

They didn't live so far from the airport so that made their situation better. So they both hopped on his bike and met Lily at her house. She had the same amount of baggage as she did.

"_You guys are really overlooking this!" _

"_We're going to a movie premiere, Oliver! You have to know that you have to look good when at a movie premiere! Now stop complaining!! We don't want to miss our flight!" _Lily cried.

It took them about half an hour to get to the airport. What with all the bags and everything. They got there right on time. So they checked in all the bags and got settled in there seats. It's a good thing that Hannah Montana gets a discount and gets to fly first class with as many people as she can.

"_Ok we're on the plane. Now all we have to do is wait until the plane lands. Which would be in a million hours!!! This was such a bad idea!! I mean what if he doesn't even want to see me? What if he was just trying to get out of a serious beating? I can't believe I'm going to die at this age! I'm too young to die! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this!"_

"_Miley!! Snap out of it!! We are not ogin through all this trouble just so you can fall apart on us now. WE have good reason to do this!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!??"_

She finally got Miley to calm down. Since it was really late Miley started to nod out. Every time she would, She would wake herself up because she knew if she went to sleep she would never stop dreaming of Jake. Sooner or later she won't be able to resist those "Z's." Finally she fell asleep.

And of course she starts to dream. She's still on the same beach, on the same blanket, and obviously with the same guy.

"_Jake, I'm so happy that we can finally be together. You don't know how happy you've made me." _ She leans in to kiss him again when her dream turns into her nightmare. As she leans in to kiss him, he pushes her away and puts his head down and sighs.

"_I can't do this to you. I have to tell you the truth. While I was in Egypt, I met someone. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. I'm so sorry, Miley."_ Suddenly this tall Egyptian beauty walks out from behind a pine tree. Jake stands up and takes her in his arms and gives her the kiss that belongs to Miley. Miley screams to the top of her lungs, "_NO JAKE!! YOU CAN'T!!"_

"_Miley, wake up!! Miles you're dreaming!! Come on, we're almost there." _Lily is now shaking her out of her dream to wake her up.

Miley finally wakes up and puts the pillow over her face and starts to cry. "_This was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!" _You could really understand what she was saying because of the pillow over her mouth so Lily and Oliver look at her confused and ask "_Miley say what?"_

So Miley takes the pillow off her face and says again what she just said, "_This was so stupid! I mean we don't even know if he has some beautiful Egyptian girl that is ten times more gorgeous than me. It is possible!!!!"_

Lily can only look at her with annoyance. "_Look. If you keep saying this then it's going to turn out to be true. Just trust me when I say that it's is going to work."_

Miley finally decides to calm. "_Lily, whatever you do, DO NOT LET ME SLEEP! If you let me sleep your just gonna have a crazy, nutty person on your hands!"_

About 10 minutes later, they land in Cairo, Egypt. It took them about 20 minutes to make out the Egyptian signs. It was almost a good thing when Oliver pulled out his "_Egyptian for Dummies_" book.

Another 20 minutes later, they were still in the same spot. That's why it was almost a good thing. You see, those 20 minutes, they were standing there and Oliver had the book upside down!

Ok. It took 50 just to get their bags. _50 MINUTES_! Those 10 extra minutes were due to trying to pick up Miley and lily's bags.

"_Are you happy?! We could've been out of here hours ago!!" _Oliver complains.

"_Well maybe you could've learned how to read a dang book!!" _Miley exclaims.

Whoo! Miley sounds mad! Will they ever make it to Jake's grand premiere? Will Miley's night mare turn into a reality? Stay tuned and find out!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana

Lily, Oliver, and Miley are now in a taxi on their way to the theater. As they're in the taxi "_Big Girls Don't Cry_" by Fergie comes on. Thank God that wasn't in Egyptian. Miley starts thinking of the words while she sang along.

"_Maybe this was a mistake." She says woefully._

"_What are you talking about?! How many times do I have to explain this?!?" _Lily really was fed up with Miley doubting herself. Oliver was just laying back. Didn't want to get caught in that crossfire.

"_Look. Maybe we need this. Maybe we aren't meant for each other. This was a big mistake!" _She opens the door, gets out, and starts walking in the direction of the airport.

Lily follows her and leaves Oliver to pay the taxi driver. He stumbles because he still can't get a handle on the currency. So he handed him anything.

"_Miley, you have got tot be kidding! Have you taken a minute to realize where we are?! WE ARE IN EGYPT!! You know with the sand and the big stinky camels! We a million miles away from home and you're going to come to this conclusion now? We are not even 10 minutes from the theater!! So since our cab is gone, we are going to have to walk the rest of the way. Whether you like it or not!!!!"_

Miley looks at her, trying to make a decision.

They did come this far. It's too late to go back. Miley took a minute to think about it and started to turn around, walking toward the movie theater. Lily gave her a big hug.

They are now standing in front of the theater where there is a big poster of Jake with a sword. Miley looks at it sadly and walks into the theater. They take their seats and the movie starts. The movie starts with Jake fighting off an evil mummy. That scene ends with him kissing a tall Egyptian beauty. Isn't that ironic?

The movie was almost done now and Miley was in tears. She couldn't even stand dreaming about him kissing a girl let alone watching on the big screen.

The movie ended, the credits rolled, and everybody stood up and clapped. Miley wiped away her tears and stood up. As she stood up, she caught a glimpse o Jakes face and dropped to the floor.

_Oh my god! He's right there! What am I going to do? Maybe I can crawl out without him seeing me. I have to do something!!!_

She lifts her head up to get a peek at where Jake was. As she went to look up, she saw that Jake was with another girl. Miley felt her heart melt. And not in the good way. So she got up and ran through the crowd to the door. As she was running out Lily and Oliver called out her name which made Jake look their way. Lily and Oliver ran after her and Jake did the same. Jake got caught up in the crowd and so did Oliver. Lily was the only one who got out of the theater.

"_Miley! What happened? You just ran out? What's wrong?"_

Miley couldn't answer. All she did was run away. She ran back to the hotel where they were staying.

Lily didn't follow her. She knew that if she did then this problem would never be solved. So she waited for Oliver… and for Jake. She wanted to give her a piece of his mind.

Of course, Jake took forever to come out. Probably stopped by every pretty face that passed his way. What a jerk!

Finally Jake came out with Oliver. Lily could do nothing but look at him in disgust.

In other words, Miley walked very slowly to the hotel. She had a lot to think about. She starts thinking about how it used to be when she would be alone with Jake. Those were the best times of her life. It just got worse when his "movie starness" came out. She was so confused. What was she going to do?

She finally gets to the hotel and gets in the elevator. As the doors close, she sees Jake enter the hotel doors. He runs to the elevator but misses it just as the doors closes. Miley doesn't know what to think. She really doesn't want to see him so she is literally is screaming at the elevator for it to go faster. As the door opens on her floor, she lunges out of the elevator and takes out her key. She struggles to open the door when she hears the ding from the elevator. She finally gets the door open and runs in slamming the door behind her.

Moments later there is a loud bang on the door.

"_Miley!! Miley are you in there? I know that you are! Look Lily told me what room you guys were in. So I know you're in there. I'm not leaving until you let me in!"_

_Lily, that traitor! Ugh!! Now I have to open the door. Maybe if I wait it out. Then again he did say that he want leaving until I opened the door. Oh god what do I do?_

About 5 minutes later, she heard Lily's voice telling her to open the door. So Miley did because she thought that Jake was gone. Little did she know that he was still there. She went to open the door when she realized that Jake was still there. She went to close the door but he put his foot in the way.

"_Jake, look I don't want to talk to you!" _ She actually got the door closed and was now talking to him through the door.

"_You are such a liar!" _Lily screams form the other side of the door, "_Just tell him that you are all he thinks about and those dreams you've…." _She stops and looks at Jake. "_I was just kidding, she never dreams about you. He he!"_

"_That's really helpful, Lily! Why don't you tell him everything?!" _Miley was so embarrassed.

"_Is that true, Miley? Have you really been thinking about me? 'Cause to tell the truth, I've been thinking about you too. A lot in fact. Look I didn't want to leave but I really had no choice. I told you how my parents are. They want me to be only about acting. You said you understood."_

Miley finally opened the door to talk to him.

"_Ok. Let's go downstairs and talk." _Miley said with a grin. "_And when I say "let's" I mean me and Jake." _She says without even seeing Lily move. I guess she knows her too well.

"_Ok Jake look." _She now has jakes hand in hers and her head is down. You can really tell that she is having a hard time talking to him. "_I know how your parents can be. I know I said I would understand. But you promised that if your parents were going to meddle with your life, you would tell me. How am I supposed to feel? This is the second time you've done this to me. You reveal your feelings for me and then you leave! I can't do this, not like this. I love you Jake. I just want to be with you and be happy."_

"_I love you too, Miles. I want the same things you want. I want to be with you without the problems. I…It's just hard to deal with my parents." _Miley sighs with disappointment. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

So she gets up and walks away. "_Well I'm not dating your parents! I'm supposed to be dating you!! Why can't you get that past your big celebrity head!!?" _She put her hand on her head. "_I didn't mean that. I just wish we could be together without any expectations of how our relationship should be. I want it to be the way it is when I dream of it! Is that so much to ask for?"_

Jake slightly smiles and looks at her. "_So you have been dreaming of me? I knew it, you just can't get enough of me!" _Miley couldn't help but smile. She loves when they were fighting and he used his conceited ways to make her smile.

"_Who cares what my parents think? We're in Egypt. My parents may be here. But they are not making any more life changing decisions for me. Not about my career…. And especially not about you."_

He leans in to give her a kiss. Miley smiles and kisses him back. She was finally happy. She didn't even care about how people would react and how she didn't know if she was really going to change. She didn't care.

She was happy.


End file.
